Recordando una Noche
by lolaarlo
Summary: Fic Johnlock, el principio puede parecer triste, pero al final no lo es. Disfrútenlo y Coméntelo


**Antes de nada, este fin lo voy a dedicar a varias personas:**

**Irene Durner - /IreneDurden**

**Hero Reichenbach - /HeroReichenbach**

**Beldite DrWho - /BelditeDrWho**

**Idracosapple - /idracosapple**

**Raquel_LondoN10 - /Raquel_LondoN10**

**Viole Bellota - /VioleBellota**

Después de la lectura del testamento de Sherlock, Watson regresa a casa, allí lee la carta que el notario le ha dado como última voluntad. Se sienta en el sofá y empieza a leer:

_Watson:_

_Si estás leyendo esto sabrás que he muerto, hay cosas que no te he dijo a cara porque no me atrevía. Recuerdo la primera vez que lo hicimos y cuando te dije solo es algo sexual, que no hay sentimientos de por medio a ti no te importó, que te desvirgara te gustó. Lo que me pasó a mí, fue que luego me empecé a enamorar de ti, pero tú estabas con Mary no te dije nada. _

Deja de leer la carta, las lágrimas le caen por los ojos, "Sherlock, si me hubieras dicho que me amabas las cosas hubieran sido diferente" Piensa para sí. Acto seguido empieza a pensar en aquella noche, en aquel día sobre todo.

-Flasback-

Hace ya tres años que lo hicieron por primera vez, Sherlock se enteró de que Watson seguía siendo virgen y no podía permitirlo. No podía dejar que su amigo lo siguiera siendo a su edad.

Pronto dejarás de serlo – le dijo Sherlock un día hablando del tema.

Aquella frase quedó marcada en su mente, "¿Qué había querido decir con aquello?" se preguntaba Watson a cada hora.

El tiempo fue pasando, mejor dicho, 1 semana desde que Sherlock pronunciara dicha frase. Aquel día Sherlock estaba diferente, más guapo o eso pensaba Watson; aunque para él, Sherlock siempre estaba guapo.

Hoy iremos a una casa a la playa a pasar un fin de semana lejos de la ciudad y descansar – comentó Sherlock sonriendo a Watson – así que está ya apurándose en arreglarse. Hoy por fin dejará de ser virgen.

Aquella frase final le dejó descolocado, se arregló con lo que Sherlock previamente le había elegido. Cuando estuvo listo, bajó las escaleras y se encontró a Sherlock esperándole apoyado en un coche. Le dio la dirección de la casa y hasta allí fueron.

Sherlock, ¿qué has querido decir lo de que hoy por fin dejaré de ser virgen? – preguntó Watson intrigado.

Ya lo sabrás, todo a su debido momento – le respondió y le besó en la frente.

Después de una hora de camino, llegaron a aquella casa donde pasarían un fin de semana lejos de Londres y su gente. Sherlock llevó todo a dentro, mandó a Watson al comedor, allí se encontraba una mesa preparada con comida para cenar.

Antes de que pierda la virginidad debe comer para tener fuerzas y poder aguantar – Sherlock estaba demasiado amable y Watson pensaba que había gato encerrado.

Me va a decir con quien voy a perderla si solo estamos los dos aquí – dijo Watson impaciente.

Siéntese y coma – este obedeció a Sherlock – y es obvio con quien va a perderla.

No puede ser – gritó Watson perplejo – muchas gracias Sherlock, significa mucho para mí.

Lo sé, pero te voy a decir una cosa, yo solo lo hago para que cuando lo hagas con una chica no te sientas raro. Yo no quiero nada emocional – Watson aceptó y para que pudieran empezar antes, terminó pronto de cenar – veo que estás muy impaciente y eso me gusta.

Sherlock sonrió, cogió a Watson por el brazo, le levantó de la silla y antes de que pasara a la acción de verdad le besó, pasó su lengua por la boca de este y cuando vio que Watson estaba disfrutando, le llevó a la habitación. Allí le besó mientras le quitaba la ropa, cuando llegó a quitarle el pantalón notó como el miembro viril de este estaba muy contraído.

Relájate – le susurró Sherlock mordiéndole la oreja.

Mientras Sherlock besaba a Watson, le quitó los calzoncillos, cogió un poco de lubricante y empezó a usarlo en Watson, quería que esta noche fuera especial para su mejor amigo y para eso tenía que hacerlo lo mejor que podía. Cuando Watson estuvo lubricado, este se quitó el pantalón y los calzoncillos; se puso un condón y después de lubricarlo apartó las piernas de Watson y poco a poco fue llevando su miembro viril hasta penetrar en Watson.

La primera vez te molestará un poco, con el tiempo te acostumbraras, no te pongas tan tenso y relate – para que se relajara Sherlock le besó y luego le pellizco un pezón.

Sherlock empezó a meter su miembro viril en Watson, notó como Watson gemía de dolor y a la vez de placer y le gustaba eso. Poco a poco aumenta la penetración y apoya sus manos en las caderas de Watson que son estrechas y la penetración le está costando; pero no le importa, por complacer a un amigo lo que sea.

Sherlock ya vasta – dice Watson dolorido.

Vale – Sherlock retira su miembro viril y se acuesta al lado de Watson – cuando quieras más avisa.

Gracias por entenderme – Watson mira a Sherlock, este le besa en la frente y le abraza.

Todo por un amigo como tú es poco – Sherlock sonríe y se queda así abrazándole hasta que Watson cae rendido y se duerme.

-Fin Flasback-

Recordar eso le ha dejado dolorido, nunca había sentido tanto amor y tanta pasión como con Sherlock aquella noche, le dio igual no terminar de correrse, lo que quería era dejar de ser virgen y cuando se dio cuenta de que era Sherlock quien se la quitaría se alegro.

Termina la carta y luego la guarda como un tesoro.

Descansa en paz Querido Sherlock – dice mirando la habitación que ha sido de Sherlock muchos años.


End file.
